Supernatural: Reincarnation of the Angel of Life
by VioletMorningstar
Summary: Castiel and the Winchesters must look over Cara, the living embodiment of life. A journey awaits them later down on the road. There will be a side of the Angel we all know that will show through as well. Emotions will be tested to see how strong they are truly are. What will the angel that we all know do when something he can't fathom starts to stir within him and blossom.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel looked around town as he then found the house on a small hill.  
"Come on Cas tell us why we are here," Dean asked the angel.  
"We are going to see Cara," Castiel said as he started walking up the driveway.  
"Who is this Cara," Sam asked as he looked around them to see people looking at them strangely as they walked past. A little kid ran away when they saw them walk by to the house.  
"She is a very pure human and she can find anyone in the world. She can heal others and grant greater strength to angels. She is a walking power source for the holy," Castiel said as he walked up on to the porch.  
"Woah she must have some serious mojo," Dean said out loud as Sam nodded. Castiel looked at them briefly then looked back at the door as he knocked on the door.  
"I'll be there in a sec hold on," came a voice from within the house. Soon the door open showing a copper red head, dark brown eyed, five feet and five inch tall, and slightly pale skinned girl with a smile on her face. She smiled some more at Castiel as she hugged him.  
"Hello Castiel what are you doing here? Don't you need to be watching over the Winchesters," she asked him as she pulled away from him and tilted her head to the side. She then saw the other two and looked even more confused.  
"These are Sam and Dean Winchesters Cara. Can we continue this in your home," Castiel asked her.  
"Of course come in please and take a seat," Cara said holding the door open as she jester to the right showing a very open space living room. Cara closed the door as Sam and Dean sat down. Castiel remained standing as Cara walked over to the couch and sat down. Castiel just collapsed from standing as he fell on to the couch his head falling into Cara's lap.  
"Woah what happen Cas," Dean asked standing. Cara shushed Sam and Dean as she pet Castiel's hair softly.  
"Castiel has used a lot of his power and energy but Heaven isn't helping him fast enough to regain his strength. Plus his vessel has been injured extensively. He needs to take some of my power to strengthen up," Cara said quietly as she changed her skin becoming paler, her hair just as white, and her seemed dark from all the white. Even her clothing transformed in to a simply white dress. Sam and Dean looked shocked at her as she looked up at them smiling gently.  
"What the hell," Dean asked as Sam just looked bewildered at what just happen.  
"Didn't Castiel tell you what I am? I'm sure he would have told you," Cara said as she looked back down at Castiel as he open his eyes some. Cara looked down at him smiling some more.  
"Hello how are you feeling Castiel. Any better now," Cara asked him as she tilted her head and her hair draped over her shoulder land against his trench coat. Castiel nodded slightly as he breathed a sigh in relief. Dean and Sam looked really confused as they watched the two. Car looked up at them then she held her hand out.  
"Are either one of you injured or feeling weak," Cara asked them.  
"We did get hurt during the last attack from a demon," Dean said shrugging some.  
"Then give me your hand than," Cara said smiling showing her hand once more. Dean looked to Sam who shrugged as Dean sighed giving her his hand. Cara held it softly as she brought it closer to her face and kissed his hand.  
"Hey don't try any fun-," Dean didn't finish what he was saying as he felt his body tingle. Then he felt his old wounds heal or vanish as he felt more powered now. Cara let go of his hand as she stopped kissing it as well. Dean looked at her shocked as she smiled.  
"That was... wow," Dean said as he looked down at his hand.  
"See," Cara told Dean.  
"I understand now. I see what Cas what trying to say now as well," Dean said as he continued to look at his hand.  
"Alright I want in on this," Sam said as he held his hand out. Cara giggled as she took his hand and kissed it as well. Sam started to feel his body tingle too and his wounds vanished as well. Cara let go of his hand as sh looked down at Castiel who watched Cara from where he laid. Cara lean closer to him some as she smiled.  
"How are you feeling Castiel," Cara asked him once more.  
"I am feeling better now. Thank you Cara you are truly one of God's greatest creations that he has made within his image," Castiel said as he sat back up and straighten his clothing some from laying.  
"I'm glad you are better now. So my I ask what your visit to me is? You never just come to get your energy up, nor do you bring guest that aren't angels," Cara said as she started to change back looking more human now.  
"Cara I need you to come with me and the Winchesters to stay safe. You are no longer safe here in your own home," Castiel told her very seriously. Cara nodded slightly some.  
"Why is it no longer safe Castiel," Cara asked him.  
"The seals are being broken and the more seals broken the more demons are going to want to get their hands on you to destroy you for there own purposes," Castiel said not breaking his stare from her. Cara looked down sadly nodding.  
"I understand alright if I must come along then let me get some of my things and make it seem like I went on a trip to somewhere so the demons can go on a wild goose hunt," Cara told him though Castiel looked slightly cnfused.  
"That's actually pretty smart of you to do as insurance," Sam said as he thought about it.  
"Then I shall get ready to go. If you want anything to eat go and look through my kitchen if you want," Cara told them as she went up some steps to her room.  
"How old is she anyway? She looks to young to be involved in this," Dean said once she was gone.  
"Dean really," Sam asked him sarcastically.  
"She is twenty- nine and it doesn't matter age. Anyone and everyone can be involved at this point," Castiel said standing up from the couch.  
"Well I'm hungry and I'm going to get something to eat," Dean said as he started walking in roughly the direction of the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes as he stood there.  
Soon Cara came back down wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, white tank top, a pair of sturdy combat boots, and a black jacket on top. She also had her hair pulled into a low braid wearing a hat on top of her head as well.  
"Alright let us head off then," Cara said as she placed mail on her low set table in the living room. Castiel nodded as they all headed out the door and Cara locked the door behind her and started walking with Castiel as Dean and Sam led the way to the car. Dean got into the driver side and Sam the passenger side as Castiel and Cara got into the backseat. It became quiet in the vehicle as Dean started laid her head against the window closing her eyes.  
"So Cas how did you and Cara meet," Dean asked unsure of what to truly ask.  
"I was sent on a mission to watch over her besides yourself Dean," Castial said. Cara rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.  
"What Castiel is trying to say is that on his mission a many years he became an angel. I was only little when the demon attacked me and Castiel was very injured. I had healed him at that moment when he was weak and that is when I found out that I had the powers I do," Cara said as she re-closed her eyes and laid her head back against the window.  
~~~Flashback~~~  
_Cara was playing outside spinning in circles as she falls over in the ground. She giggled as she lifted her hands making circles in the air. Unknown to the small girl she was being watched by an evil presence. Cara then closed her eyes smiling then she heard footsteps as she open her eyes looking up to see a stranger. It wasn't her parents for they were at work today._  
_"Hey there you sweet little thing what are you doing," she asked Cara as she keeled down to the girl. Cara didn't like the feeling she got from the woman or the completely black eyes either._  
_"I'm making circles of light in the air," Cara told her as she started to make a circle with her finger and if you looked closely you could see a thin trail of light that followed her finger. The woman softly hissed but continued to smile._  
_"Wow that is a cool trick. Can I show you mine," the woman asked her. Cara moved away from the woman scared know that her smile seemed more cruel than kind._  
_"I'm good," Cara whispered as she stood away from the woman. The woman tilted her head to the side still smiling but she was soon tackled to the ground by someone else. Cara watched them as they thought and the man that attack the woman fall to the ground._  
_"No mister," Cara said running to him and hugging him around the neck as his blood stained some of her light pink summer dress from his chest wounds. Cara had turned pale and her hair had become completely white as she hugged this mysterious man tighter as his wounds disappeared as well. The man gasped in air as he held the girl to his chest, which had completely healed it's wounds, and held his hand in front of him as I light shown from his hand and the woman screamed vanishing into thin air. The man dropped his hand as he looked down at the girl in his arm as her hair turned back to red. The girl looked up at him as he looked down at her with a serious look and pulled her away from him as he sat her on the ground._  
_"Mister are you an angel," Cara asked him. He nodded and she smiled as she hugged him and kissed his cheek._  
_"Thank you for saving me Mister Angel I'm so happy you are alright," Cara said smiling much more brightly._  
_"My name is Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord here to protect you Cara Brennan. I may not always be present but I shall watch over you and make sure you are not harm," the angel known as Castiel told her. Cara nodded as he stood up and was starting to walk away. Cara got up and wrapped her arms around one of his legs and held tightly._  
_"Don't go Mister don't go please. Why don't you come eat some cookies with me before you go. Please Castiel please," she pleaded to Castiel. Castiel looked down at the small girl as she looked up at him near to tears. Without knowing of his own actions he nodded his heads. Cara smiled as she took his hand pulling him along as his legs willing lead him to her and her home. Soon they where in her home and he she ate cookies as Castiel would stand there listening to her talk._  
_"Where are your parents," Castiel asked her in what sounded like a commanding voice._  
_"Mommy and Daddy are at work. They won't come home till later tonight. It gets boring here by myself though no one will play with me," Cara said looking down at her cookie sadly. Castiel looked down at her with pity though you would not see it if you looked at him at first glance. The girl looked up at him and then smiled._  
_"But you're here Mister Castiel so it's alright with him. Hey Mister Castiel you have pretty wings," Cara said smiling some more._  
_"How can you see my wings," Castiel asked her confused._  
_"I just can," Cara told him as she smiled at him from her seat. Castiel didn't push it as the girl then took his hand pulling him with her._  
_Cara I must go heaven is calling me back," Castiel told her. Cara looked up at him sadly but then hugged his leg some._  
_"Bye then please come back as soon as you can okay," Cara asked him. Castiel nodded as he disappeared and the front door open. Cara panicked for she didn't want her mom or dad to see the blood on her dress till she looked down to see it was all clean again._  
_"Cara I'm home," her mother called to her. Cara bounded off as she jumped into her mother's waiting arms and her dad patted her head._  
_"Mommy, Daddy I met an angel today. His name is Castiel and he has really pretty wings," Cara said smiling._  
_"That's great honey now let's go and get dinner ready," her mother said as they started to the kitchen and Cara nodded dropping the subject of her friend, Castiel the Angel of the Lord._  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
"Mhm," Dean said after a little while after what Cara told him. Cara yawned some as she felt herself getting tired. Once her body started to relax the car jerked and Cara eyes widen as she grabbed Castiel's arm.  
"Sorry about that guys it just suddenly turned to a red light," Dean said as he shook his head some.  
"Please be more careful I rather not die of a heart attack," Cara said letting go of Castiel's arm.  
"Why would you die of a heart attack? You don't have high blood pressure do you," Castiel asked Cara.  
"Not like that Castiel it is only a figure of speech to compare it to my fear of dying in a possible car wreck is all," Cara told him smiling. Castiel nodded now understanding what she was trying to tell him. Cara relaxed back against the window and closed her eyes as she suddenly fell asleep for no reason. Castiel turned as he notice Cara sleeping with her head against the window as her hair turned white and she was paler then before. Castiel looked back in front of him and stared at nothing.

After a while on the road Dean pulled over into a motel as Sam went and got there rooms.  
"Cara it is time to get up. We have stopped at a motel for the evening," Castiel told her as he nudged at her shoulder some. Cara groaned as she rubbed at her eyes some.  
"Okay I'm up," Cara said softly as she removed her seat belt and got out of the car yawning. Cara picked up her bag as she followed Castiel. Dean held the door open as Cara walked through but Castiel just appeared in the room. Cara sat on the couch and sighed.  
"How can you deal riding in a car all the time. I do not mean to be rude but you have great strength if you can do it like you can," Cara said smiling slightly. Dean chuckled as he threw his bag on to the bed.  
"Well I love my impala so it works," Dean said smiling. Cara nodded as she watched Sam take his laptop out and start typing on it. Cara took a notebook out as well as a pencil as she started to sketch out lines and random designs. That soon got boring as she started to write poems.  
"I most go now. The angels are calling me," Castiel said as he looked at the ceiling. Before any one could say anything Castiel was already gone. Cara smiled slight as she yawned slightly.  
"Damn Cas," Dean whispered to himself. Cara didn't pay attention to Sam and Dean as they watched her slightly.  
"Um so Cara do you always change into you know," Sam asked her. Cara smiled as she closed her notebook.  
"Well sometimes not always. Sometimes I change into my other form on will or just randomly. I freaked my mother out one day when I healed a wolf and I looked completely different. She screamed for my dad who was about to shoot me till I changed back to normal. When my parents got a raise in their job they left me at the house alone still paying for it but they left to live in a apartment in the city," Cara said as she laid down on the couch closing her eyes.  
"I'm sorry a wolf," Dean asked shocked.  
"Yeah I thought it was a big dog when I was younger that was injured. So I hugged the wolf and he started to get better. He even licked my face and came back the next day to play with me," Cara said smiling as she open her eyes some.  
"Mhm," Sam said a little freaked out as he went back to his laptop. He decided to look up information on Cara if the things she and Castiel said were true just in case. Cara had fallen in a deep sleep so she sifted into her other form. Dean watched her quietly unsure about her as Sam would peer at her from behind his laptop once in a while.  
"What you learn so far," Dean asked as he brought his chair over to Sam and sat on it with his arms resting on the back of the chair.  
"Well her parents did leave her and she is known at her church of as 'God's Healing Hand' she had healed a child's broken leg, a old man's bad back, and our Dad was even healed by her as well. Dad did mention her before as 'The White Child of an Angel' he describes her as kind, gentle, and if endangered or challenged that she is a very dangerous person. Dad said she ripped a shapesifter in half right in front of him. So let's not piss her off," Sam said as they looked at her to see her still sleeping.  
"She has to be able to protect herself when I am not there. Our Father didn't give her an angel to watch over her," Castiel said standing behind Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean were shocked and looked behind them to see he had disappeared. They turned to look around the room till they saw Castiel pick her up and then lay her on one of the beds in the room, gently. Castiel stood back up as he turned to them to see him watching him. "What is wrong with you two?"  
"Well first off we go and get this girl. Next you look you just fainted on top of her lap and she does weird magic. Thirdly she doesn't have an angel watching over her? Don't you think we are a little curious what this is all about," Dean asked standing up.  
"In time you will know for now just watch over her," Castiel said as he disappeared once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Cara had awoken at dawn like she always did as she sat up stretching her arms above her head. She moved out of bed as she yawned.  
"Hey what are you doing up," Cara heard Dean's groggy voice say. She turned to see Dean raising his head and she walked over to him pushing him to lay back down on the bed.  
"Nothing go back to sleep you need it," Cara told him as she started to hum softly making him fall back to sleep as he closed his eyes. Cara smiled as she moved the blanket over his shoulder as he snored softly. Cara lightly giggled as she moved away from the bed. It had been a couple days since they all met and so far it was all well. They were staying at a small motel room so her and Dean had to share a bed. Cara secretly believed it was because he was trying to hit on her some way but she ignored it. Cara rolled her shoulders as she picked up her bag and headed to the bathroom. She started to strip down as she stepped into the shower and took a shower. The water was slightly warm but it was more cool then warm. Once Cara finished her shower she changed into a different whit tank top and washed out jeans. Cara brushed her hair out getting all the knots out as she scrubbed the towel on her head some drying it some more. She left the bathroom as she then notice Castiel there. Castiel stared at Cara as she smiled and he looked at her up and down some as she leaned against a wall and continued to smile at him.  
"What are you doing here Castiel," Cara asked him as her hair became white and her skin much paler as well.  
"I came to see if you were safe and alright," Castiel said calmly.  
"Can't you tell from heaven," Cara asked tilting her head to the side.  
"I have been busy. Since the seals have been breaking they have been working all the available angels more," Castiel said calmly looking Cara straight in the eye.  
"I see then... I apologize for adding to your work then," Cara said looking down at her bare feet.  
"There is no need to say that. I am capable at taking care of things," Castiel said not looking away from Cara. Cara looked back at him and smiled as she walked over and hugged him.  
"I trust you Castiel," Cara said as she felt him nervously pat her on the head. Cara let go of him as she looked up at him to see him with that same look on his face. "You know sometimes you look like a lost puppy Castiel."  
"What do you-," Castiel was asking but Cara covered his mouth as he looked at her but Cara looked at Sam and Dean to make sure they were still asleep.  
"Do not speak so loudly. Sam and Dean need there rest. Their last case was tough so please be quiet so they can rest," Cara said her voice in a whisper. She then open the door as she stepped out and closed the door. She turned and saw Castiel standing there.  
"I know how there last case was," Castiel said in his normal tone of voice. Cara rolled her eyes as she leaned against the door.  
"Yes but you still needed to be reminded since they do this every day," Cara said as she stared up at the sky watching the sun had learned over the years of watching over Cara that she always awoke at dawn and would go outside or look through a window to watch the sun rise. You could say that is an almost religious thing. Suddenly the door open and Cara started to fall backwards but Castiel grabbed her hand pulling her to her chest as he held her safely in his arms.  
"Oh sorry Cara I thought you were kidnapped or something when I didn't see you in the room," Dean said scratching the back of his head. Car nodded some as she pushed lightly to get out of Castiel's arms.  
"It is fine I'm fine and thank you Castiel," Cara said but turned to see him gone. Cara sighed a little disappointed but went back into the motel room.  
"So what was Castiel doing here? He have anything to say," Dean asked as he sat down at a small table in the room.  
"He just wanted to make sure I was alright," Cara told him as she sat across from him and crossing her arms in front of her on the table.  
"Oh so he does have a heart," Dean said rolling his eyes.  
"Don't be so mean Dean everyone has a heart but it all depends on what that person does with that heart," Cara told him smiling as she started to kick her feet back and forth.  
"Whatever you say," Dean said smiling some. "Can you wake Sam up? I don't feel like fighting him again to wake up."  
"Sure no problem," Cara said as she stood and walked over to Sam and sat on the edge of the bed as she nudged him awoke. "Hey wake up sleepy head it's morning." Sam groaned as he moved to lay on his other side. Cara sighed as she took the pillow from under his head and lightly hit him with it making him open his eyes.  
"Wake up Sam or I will yell for you to get up," Cara said still smiling and speaking quietly.  
"I'm getting up," Sam said groaning as he sat up. Cara placed her hand on his forehead as he healed back up. "Thanks."  
"Yes well from your reluctance to wanting to get out of bed I thought it would be because you weren't feeling to well," Cara said scratching the back of her head some.  
"Hey why can't I get some healing," Dean asked. Cara looked at him and rolled her eyes giggling slightly as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek which healed him completely in a short amount of time.  
"Better," Cara asked as she sat across from him smiling.  
"Not really I still have a soar shoulder," Dean said jokingly. Cara giggled shaking her head some.  
"You are so full of yourself Dean," Cara said softly to herself. Dean heard her and chuckled some smiling. "So what are we doing today?"  
"Well we can have the day off so I don't know," Dean said sighing.  
"Then let's go get something to eat and then to the park," Cara said smiling.  
"The park," Sam asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah the park is a good place to relax and clear one's mind," Cara said smiling more.  
"Yeah mhm," Dean said shaking his head some. Cara pouted some as she got up grabbing her coat and bag.  
"Fine go on you guys find your fun. I'm going to the park and I can take care of myself so don't follow me. I am a grown twenty- seven year old woman for crying out loud," Cara said as her hair turned red and she left out the door and started down the street.  
"Hey," Cara heard Castiel say. Cara closed her eyes then open them up to see Castiel standing in front of her.  
"Yes Castiel," Cara asked as she continued to walk down the street.  
"Do you think it is safe for you to go on your own," Castiel said more then asked.  
"I know but I'm being careful and made sure to bring a weapon with me if I can't use my powers," Cara said to him. "I'm not stupid Castiel. I just want some space is all, I know I agreed to be with Sam and Dean but I need same time to myself as well. I mean I'm a girl and not a guy so it is uncomfortable to be around them so much... I'm also not used to being around people. I'm trying to be strong but I can't handle dealing with monsters and demons like them. I am only human, even if I have powers, I am just still human and I have flaws like most people." Cara gave a sigh as Castiel just watched her and continued to walk alongside her. Once they reached the park Cara looked over to see if Castiel was still there and remaining silent. Cara smiled softly as she walked into the park looking at the vegetation around her. The flowers were here and there as well as some trees that branches hung over the stone walkway. Cara study the area around her happy for the change in scenery once in a while. Then out of no where Cara started running of the stone walkway and just continued to run and then spin in a circle as she looked up at the sky holding her arms out beside her like a child. Cara giggled as she stopped as she continued to hold her arms out beside her. Car then lifted her arms up as she held her hands to the sky looking at the sky through the spaces of her fingers.  
"What are you doing Cara," Castiel asked as he stood by a tree.  
"Hm~ if I only knew I just feel like I needed to act a little childish once in a while. Plus unlike you I don't have wings so I can't fly. The closest I can get to that is by running around and spinning around like an idiot. The closest I feel like you can get to actually flying for really. And don't say I could take a plane for it wouldn't count since you can't feel the wind in your hair or be able to touch the clouds even if they aren't as fluffy as they look," Cara said smiling as she continued to look at the sky. Then Cara held out her hand as she she looked at Castiel. Castiel just looked at her with the same look on his face as usual. "Come on take my hand Castiel you know me it's not like I'm going to bite you or anything." Castiel just looked at her then her hand as he walked over and took her hand. Cara smiled as she started to walk with Castiel being pulled with her.  
"What are you doing," Castiel asked Cara as he watched her confused still holding her hand.  
"I'm just holding your hand and walking that's all," Cara said smiling as she continued to look around smiling at the life around her.  
"But why," Castiel asked plainly.  
"Cause if I need to be safe I feel like if I hold your hand I'm...," Cara was going to tell him as she turned to him but stopped. She shook her head letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry it's nothing. I apologize for stepping over your personal space by taking your hand." Castiel was still confused but let it go as Cara started to walk around once more and he followed.  
"You should get back to Sam and Dean were it is safe for you," Castiel told Cara.  
"I guess you are right but I want to stay here a little longer. This is a nice park... It's almost as nice as the one I had back home in my town. Plus I don't want to go away from here," Cara said as she touched the bark of a tree.  
"That is the part of you that yearns for life and living things around you Cara. You are an Angel of Life it is why you crave to be near living things and why you see angels unlike everyone else. You may still be human now but you are a reincarnation of the Angel of Life. He liked going to human parks as well," Castiel told Cara. Cara turned to him and laughed some.  
"I wish I could have met him then. He sounds like a nice angel," Cara told him as she turned and started to walk to the park entrance. Castiel disappeared and reappeared next to Cara as they continued to walk down the street. Soon Dean and showed up in the Impala.  
"Hey Cara, Bobby called us and said he wanted us to visit him. So hop on in," Dean said to Cara. Cara nodded as she turned to say something to Castiel but he had vanished so she shrugged as she got into the backseat. Dean started driving as they turned a corner down the road. Cara looked down at her hands as she made some light in her hands. She started to make circles in the air some making sure to not be noticed while doing it.  
Once they got to Bobby's home they walked up to the door and open it as they walked on in.  
"Bobby where here," Dean called out.  
"Hold on I'll be right down," the heard a voice which belonged to a man, Bobby. The heard someone start to walk down the steps as he enter the room.  
"Hey Bobby it's nice to see you," Sam said smiling some.  
"You to as well so this is Cara," Bobby asked as Cara smiled some at Bobby.  
"Yes that be me," Cara said as she stood there smiling some more.  
"Well it is nice to meet you then," Bobby said smiling as he held his hand to shake. Cara nodded as she took his hand shaking but Bobby felt a tingling feeling as he looked at his hand when she let go of his hand.  
"Yeah she heals people with holy powers," Dean said out loud as Cara slightly blushed.  
"That explains it then," Bobby said nodding his head. "Well then how about some food you guys must be hungry."  
"You have no idea," Sam said as they went and walked on in to the dining room.  
"Do you need help cooking? Or I can cook," Cara offered to Bobby.  
"Sure why not," bobby said as her and Bobby enter the kitchen.  
Cara watched the boys take a bite of the meatloaf she made. They all made happy noises and Cara smiled as she took a bite of her food.  
"This, this is really good," Sam said smiling.  
"Thank you I taught myself how to cook and had the neighbors help me some till they thought I was weird or something," Cara said smiling some as she continued to eat.  
"Please tell me there is more," Dean asked.  
"Yes there is more in the kitchen," Cara said as she giggled as Dean took his plate and went to the kitchen to get more.  
"I'm glad I let you cook," Bobby said smiling as he continued to eat. Cara nodded as she finished chewing her food.  
"I'm happy you let me cook," Cara said as she then continued to eat. Dean came back with his plate stacked with meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Cara slightly chocked as she started to giggle at him. "I didn't think my cooking was that good."  
"Are you kidding? It's so good I could marry you," Dean said as he started to eat more meatloaf. Cara giggled blushing as she continued to eat her food.  
"Yes well I'm going to say 'no' to that offer. You aren't quiet my type I'm into the more that don't just 'like my cooking.' Plus I'm not planing on marring anyone anytime soon," Cara told him as she continued to eat. Sam chuckled at that as well as Bobby but Dean chocked a little at that. Cara smirked some as she took her plate. "Bobby would you like some more to eat?"  
"Yes if you don't mind," Bobby said as Cara took his plate smiling as she went to the kitchen. Then Bobby turned to Sam and Dean and stared at them. "Do not get her hurt, angry, or something that will make her leave. That girl is too good just so she can get hurt because of you two."  
"Alright Bobby we know. Plus Castiel made sure we keep her safe since she has the powers she does," Sam said as he continued to eat his food.  
"Yeah I meant to ask about that. How come she can do all that," Bobby asked.  
"Cause I am the reincarnation of the Angel of Life. Also I can find anyone in the world as well not just heal and make you have the rest of your strength back to full strength.," Cara said as she came into the room setting Bobby's plate down. "Though I'm not an angel yet. That is till I meant my death. Oh yeah and I can see angel's true forms as well." Cara then left and sat in the living room as she closed her eyes as she felt herself falling asleep. Cara then vowed before falling asleep that she would try to stay awake longer. Sam and Dean turned back to Bobby after they notice she was asleep.  
"Yeah that part we did not know till now," Dean said to Bobby.

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own Supernatural. Though I wish I did but sadly I do not... *whispers to herself: What's a girl going to do." The only character I own is Cara Brenna. **


	3. Chapter 3

Cara woke up to find she was in a bed. Cara sat up and stretched up as she looked around. Cara got out of bed. She looked out the window to see it was just dawn as she went and started down the steps. Once she got to the bottom of the steps she started to look around and notice she was still at Bobby's house. She stepped into the office/ living room and notice Bobby sitting at his desk.  
"Hey kiddo couldn't sleep," Bobby asked looking up at Cara who was standing in the middle of the room.  
"No I always get up at dawn and I'm not a kid," Cara said a little annoyed as she rubbed at her eye some and yawning. Bobby chuckled some at her making Cara smiled some. "Is Sam and Dean still sleeping?"  
"...Actually they had to go on a job. They thought you would be safer here with me," Bobby said as he took a drink from his mug. Cara nodded as she found a chair pulling it over to Bobby's desk as she sat down on it.  
"They better take care of themselves. I won't be there to heal them this time," Cara said with a sigh.  
"You shouldn't worry about those two. They have been through much worse. Heck Dean went throw hell, literally, so you shouldn't worry yourself over them," Bobby told her as he started to flip through a book.  
"I know but even though I have only been with them for a couple days. I already see them as my friends and sorta like my family even. My mother told me she was glad to get away from me, that she always thought something was wrong with me and was glad for an excuse to finally get me out of her life. My dad thought that I was a demon in disguised of his little girl. So when Sam and Dean came around with Castiel and I then started to travel with them I felt less lonely... I finally felt I had someone that accepted me for me. I just don't want to loss that before I die is all," Cara said as she leans against the chair and smiles at Bobby. Bobby smiles back some but it is a sad smile. Cara then stood up as she stretched her arms above her head. "I know how about I make us some breakfast."  
"Now you don't have to do that. You made dinner last night, I should be the one making you food not the other way around," Bobby said as he started to get up out of his chair.  
"No you sit yourself back down. I enjoy cooking for others so you don't have to worry yourself over it. Just let me cook or I'm going to pout and whine for you not letting me cook. Plus when Dean calls you, which at some point he will, and let him know he is missing out on my cooking," Cara said smiling as she starting taking things out and setting the stuff up to make breakfast. Bobby shook his head as he sat back down laughing.  
Once they finished breakfast Bobby took their plates and sat them in the sink so he could wash them later as Cara decided she would go walking around outside. Cara looked at many of the broken down cars and smiled at them some. She then spin around and started to hum. Cara looked up as the sky seemed to be getting brighter by the passing minutes. Cara then stood there as she heard movement when she turned around she saw a buck limping to her. She smiled as she held her hand out to the buck as it came and bucked his head against her hand. Cara giggled as she came closer to the buck and placed a hand on to it's fur coat and stroked the fur on it's neck. Once he was completely healed he placed his face up close to Cara's as he sniffed her and then he turned and galloped away. Cara smiled as she waved to the deer. She then turned back around to continue her walk but she heard Bobby call her name. Cara turned and started running back to the house as she stepped up on to the porch. Cara enter the house and saw Bobby and another person there as he waved at her.  
"You think you can heal his broken arm," Bobby asked her. Cara nodded as she walked up to the strange man and smiled as she took his hand. Cara went back to white and the man's eyes widen at the sight of her white hair.  
"Relax Rufus she is a healer," Bobby told him.  
"No she is that Angel of Life isn't she," Rufus asked Bobby.  
"Not yet. I am not an angel but I will when it is my time to die and pass on from this world of the living," Cara answered before Bobby could. Cara looked at Rufus as she smiled kindly then let go of his hand as she walked away from him and sat in a different chair. Cara watched as Rufus discussed his job and the monster he was facing. Cara got bored as they started to get deep into the discussion so Cara got up to make some food. The phone rang and Cara looked at it confused. Cara looked to Bobby.  
"It's probably Sam and Dean needing something you can pick it up," Bobby told her. Cara nodded as she picked up the phone.  
"Hello," Cara said curiously.  
"Cara is that you," Dean asked.  
"Yes who else would it be that has my voice, cooks food, and heals people," Cara asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah yeah is Bobby there," dean asked her.  
"Yes but he is busy talking to a man named Rufus and you interrupted me from making a snack. So what is wrong do you need anything," Cara asked as she got a pen and paper set up to write anything down.  
"Yeah I need information of a creature and how to kill it," Dean said. He then told Cara the name and how to spell it.  
"Alright I'll let Bobby know. Is that all," Cara asked as she finished writing it down.  
"Nope that's it," Dean said.  
"Alright and just to let you know I do not like being left behind without being told that you guys were going somewhere, for believe it or not I care. Oh and you missed out on something when you left. Breakfast that I made," Cara told him and she heard him mumbling as she hung up the phone. Cara giggled some as she took the paper and handed it to Bobby. Cara then went back to the kitchen and gasped when she saw Castiel there. Castiel was about to speak but Cara covered his mouth and pulled him outside to talk. She removed her hand from his mouth to allow him to talk.  
"Alright you can talk now," Cara told Castiel.  
"Where are Sam and Dean," Castiel asked.  
"They are hunting some creature I can't even say the name of cause it confuses me a lot," Cara told him.  
"Were exactly," Castiel asked. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on Sam and Dean's location. After a while I got a fix on their rough location.  
"Somewhere in Montana is where they are but why are you asking Castiel," Cara asked.  
"I am going to ask why they didn't take you along," Castiel told Cara.  
"They did it for their job is dangerous Castiel. They must of thought that if I staid here with Bobby it would be safer for me," Cara told him sighing.  
"What if they need healing? I can not be there when they need it but you can," Castiel said to Cara. Cara gave him an annoyed look.  
"Castiel, they have been getting injured long before I was there... And they have been just fine without me. Just give them a break Castiel they have to do a lot and I don't want to be a burden. I know you may not understand but I want you to try and understand my feelings," Cara told him.  
"Angels aren't suppose to feel there emotions," Castiel told her. Cara really glared at Castiel this time getting annoyed.  
"You say that everyone is made in the image of God right? That they are the great creations of our Lord. So if Angels are the solders of God doesn't that mean you are meant to have theses emotions. You should feel them Cas. If you weren't meant to then you wouldn't have them," Cara told him placing a hand over his heart. "Even if this is a vessel Cas there is a heart that beats here. There is mind that thinks. So there is a soul that feels as well. I don't care if there is a rule that angels aren't suppose to feel emotions cause... You are still going to feel those emotions anyways no matter what." Cara looked up at him smiling. Castiel looked down at Cara feeling something that told him she in her way was right.  
"You are very much like Matthew. He too believed in emotions being the strong part of people and that they are necessary part of everyone... even angels," Castiel told her. Cara giggled as she hugged him tightly around the waist then let go of him.  
"Well I never mention that they are your strong point but it is true. Sometimes your emotions can weaken you at points but when the situation calls for it they will strengthen your will to fight for what you stand for and those you love. And don't say you don't care or love anyone. You care about Sam and Dean in some way, maybe you don't really love them, but you still care about them," Cara told him. Cara then stepped away from him smiling.  
"Thank you for your help I must go," Castiel told Cara as he disappeared. Cara rolled her eyes sighing. She turned to see Bobby standing there with Rufus who just turned on his heel and left saying good-bye over his shoulder.  
"Hey Bobby," Cara said smiling innocently.  
"What was he doing here," Bobby asked Cara.  
"He just wanted to know where Sam and Dean were is all," Cara said shrugging. Bobby nodded some accepting the answer.  
"Doesn't he have... personal space issues or something," Bobby asked.  
"Sorta but I like pushing his buttons some times. Plus I don't think he minds when I do it for I stop before he gets too annoyed, though I do enjoy annoying the angel at times," Cara said giggling smirked some and they went back into the house.  
"So I gave Dean a call and he was annoyed at something you said? Care to share," Bobby asked. Cara turned to Bobby and gave a mischievous smiled.  
"Oh nothing just that he missed out on breakfast is all and I hung up on him before he could say anything," Cara smiled some more after saying that. Bobby smirked as he patted her on the shoulder.  
"Good your not soft on him," Bobby told her as she continued to make herself lunch.  
"Everyone needs a little tough love," Cara told him as she started to eat her sandwich. Bobby snickered some smiling as he sat back at his desk. Cara took her sandwich with a plate as she enter the area and sat on the couch. Cara finished as she went back to the kitchen as she started to wash the dishes. Then she dried them as she put them away. Cara gave a sigh as she started to hum to herself going back upstairs to her room. She closed the door as she focused on making a light in her hand. It blinked some then became stronger as she focused it. She soon stopped it taking a deep breath as she stretched and did small exercises.  
Later on that day she heard a noise from downstairs walked down the steps as she saw Bobby talking to someone. Cara walked a little closer then stopped.  
"Oh aren't you Cara," the woman with sunglasses asked as she turned to Cara knowing without looking that Cara was there.  
"Yes I am," Cara said nervously.  
"Don't worry I'm not a demon I'm Pamela but call me Pam," she told her holding out her hand. Cara nodded as she took her hand and shook it. She then froze as she felt something.  
"Castiel took your eyes didn't he or you tried seeing his true form am I right," Cara asked her.  
"The second part is right but I'm guessing cause you are becoming the Angel of Life that you would know that. Bobby called me over to see if you could get my eyes back sweety. So can it be down or what," Pamela asked her. Cara then lifted her other hand as she placed her index finger on the center of her chest and closed her eyes. Cara then let go of her hand and removed her hand sighing softly.  
"I apologize but even I can't change certain things. If it is meant to be then it s meant to. I can not cheat Death nor can I cheat destiny even if I am becoming the Angel of Life. I do hope you will forgive me," Cara said as she smiled sadly wanting to cry but still held a small smile. Pamela smiled sadly and nodded but hugged Cara gently.  
"You're sweet girl. Far to sweet for those boy's or a life that is coming to you and the one you are living... but I think you already know that," Pamela said to her as she let go of her.  
"I know but that is just who I am," Cara told her smiling even though she couldn't really see her smile. Pamela nodded as she turned and Bobby helped Pamela back outside to her car which had a friend that was driving for her. Cara sat on the couch as she shook some and tears streamed down her face. She also saw for a brief moment how she would die and it sadden her for she knew she could not stop it. She knew that there were certain things in this world she could not stop and death was one of them. Bobby came back in to see Cara slumped on the couch shaking slightly and he stood there not really knowing what to do.  
"Death and Life can not exist without the other. No one can truly live forever and so death is their to take their lives. I can not go and heal or bring back anyone to life for death has already claim them. It doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt me that I can't help though," Cara said to herself not really noticing Bobby there as he took two beers from the frig and brought them over to Cara. Cara looked up and Bobby held one out to her as she took it.  
"Sometimes in situations like this it's just good to numb the feelings and deal with them whenever you are really ready to," Bobby said as he took a swing from his beer. Cara smiled give a small thanks as she took a small drink from it. She then shook her head not liking the taste at all as she made a face. Bobby laughed at that as Cara sat the beer away from her.  
"I guess alcohol is not for me then," Cara told Bobby smiling as she laughed too. Cara then got up hugging Bobby as she let go of him and went back upstairs.

* * *

**Disclamer: I only own Cara Brennan that is all. Matthew is just a name I gave for the previous Angel of Life.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cara has been staying with Bobby for a couple of days now. Sam and Dean have been busy with work, though she suspected it was to keep her away from it and the people they came across to... mostly monsters and demons. In those days Cara decided she would clean around Bobby's home and cook some of the meals seeing as Bobby wasn't that good of a cook anyways. Cara also made some meals that had beer in it. She told Bobby that she learned from a bar she used to visit in her old town when she wanted a change of scenery then the park. She came by so much that the owner of the bar decided he wold hire her to work and help cook. That also the reason she learned how to cook so well in the first place at all. The bar cooked lots of things and other things she learned after trail and failure. Today though Cara felt like making cookies, no real reason on doing but that she wanted to, so she made chocolate chip cookies. After they had finished baking Cara placed them on a plate so they could be eaten. She then heard the door open and voices. Cara left the kitchen and went into the other room to see Dean and Sam there.  
"Hey you two," Cara said waving some as she smiled.  
"Hey Cara," Dean said and Sam gave a nod knowingly.  
"How you two been? The jobs being hard," Bobby asked them. They continue to discuss it as Cara went on upstairs feeling like she shouldn't intrude on their conversation since she didn't know the first thing about hunting in the first place. She heard Dean then exclamation about the cookies and giggled as she then crossed her legs on her bed settling her hands in her lap as she started to relax her body to meditate. Right as she felt herself go into a meditative state she was dragged out of it by someone calling her name. Cara sighed as she got up leaving her room.  
"Yes what is it," Cara asked and saw Dean had ate most of the cookies.  
"I was hoping if you could come with me so we could pick up some more books for Bobby at the library and return some," Sam asked me.  
"Sure no problem," Cara said as she help pick up some books and they started to leave.  
"Be careful you two," Bobby called. Cara turned to him smiling as she nodded her head. They sat the books in the backseat of the Impala as Cara buckled up in the passenger seat. Sam started the car as they started to drive.  
"Hey can you hear angels talking in your head," Sam asked suddenly.  
"No I can't. Why do you ask though," Cara then asked looking slightly confused as she turned to Sam.  
"Well it's just that there was this former angel named Anna and she could her the angels talking before she got her grace back. Then she became an angel again," Sam told her.  
"Oh I see and you thought since I have these powers that I might be able to hear the angels as well," Cara said to Sam who nodded some. "You know you can ask me anything you want Sam. I don't mind you asking." Sam nodded as he stared out in front.  
"Um can I ask-," Sam was about to say till he saw the look on Cara's face. "Right sorry anyways so um how did you live without your parents? I mean they did leave you a a young age."  
"My Dad was a very religious man and even if he thought I was damned or something he would come by two weeks with food and payed the bills. He didn't want me to die and made sure I went to church to try and 'cleanse my soul' he said. Sometimes demons would come and Castiel would kill them or I would lose it and kill them... After mom died my Dad blamed it was me that killed her and he stopped coming," Cara told him as she sighing as she felt her hands start to shake.  
"Why would he think that," Sam asked.  
"Cause I did...," Cara said. Sam stiffen as Cara then continued. "After the shapesifter mother came by for she was worried. For a moment I thought she loved and cared for me once more but a demon took over her body. I had went on attack mode and we thought against each other. She ran and when I came to stab her the demon had already left her body and my mother screamed as I stabbed her. It went by so fast that I didn't know what happen till afterwards. The police came and thought it was someone else that did it. They thought that a little eleven year old girl could never do something like that and got the Father of the Church to watch over me. After that most of the people in my home town either staid away from me or the rare ones helped me out some." Cara leaned against the window as she squeezed her wrist trying to stop her hand from shaking.  
"I'm sorry," Sam said quietly.  
"It's not your fault Sam. There are just things in this world that happen and I'm learning to try and accept some of them. Like I've accepted that I will die at some point and your brother is a womanizer sometimes," Cara said as both her and Sam laughed.  
"What exactly is an Angel of Life," Sam then asked.  
"Well I think, since I do not know for sure, is like death. The main person, the Angel of Death but I am life unlike him. I am the beginning of all living things. Not the creator but as I live so does everything else I guess. Like Death is the death of everything. I'm not sure this is just my theory for I don't want to ask Castiel for I might get annoyed at how complicated he might make it for me," Cara told Sam sighing.  
"I guess that makes sense," Sam told her as he stopped the car and they got out getting the books.  
"Hey if I find out the answer you will be the first person I let know," Cara told Sam smiling. He nodded as they went into the library. After placing the books in the return section they looked at the list as they split up to go looking for the books. They got back to the front and used the library card that Bobby gave Sam. Once they got back in the car Sam started driving back to Bobby's.  
"So when are you guys going back on a job? Or are you going to wait till I fall asleep to go do your work so I can't come along," Cara asked Sam giving him a smile.  
"Yeah sorry about that it's just I thought it be better if you stayed out of this one," Sam replied back.  
"It's alright I understand. Actually I told Castiel that was probably and then we argued points. In that case I had to argue my point further then give him a hug to shut him up," Cara told Sam which Sam laughed some.  
"Is that what you do to get him to go? You hug him," Sam asked in disbelief.  
"Yes at times I do but mostly he leaves me be when I ask. One time he wouldn't stop saying I would be safer if he stayed, though I told him I would be fine, so I kissed him," Cara said blushing. Sam burst into a small laugh.  
"You did what," Sam asked.  
"It was just on the cheek and he was confuse so he had to go and think on it to try to find out what it meant for I refused to tell him," Cara told Sam still blushing. Sam laughed some more shaking his head.  
"You still kissed an angel," Sam told her.  
"Technically speaking I kissed the vessel of an angel but you could say that I did kiss an angel. But I'm sure any girl, once Castiel gets over something in his brain that makes him dense at times, would love to kiss him cause he is cute. That is all I am saying on the matter end of discussion," Cara said as she slammed her fist on her leg like a judge dose with a hammer.  
"Whatever, still can't believe you kissed an angel. Especially Castiel," Sam said to her. Cara covered her ears and started to hum 'Livin' On A Prayer' by, Bon Jovi to herself.  
They had set the books down on Bobby's desk when Dean came in from the kitchen eating a sandwich.  
"Oh you guys are back," Dean said between bites.  
"Man chew with your mouth closed," Sam said shaking his head.  
"What," Dean asked confused. Cara only rolled her eyes laughing some as she started back outside. Once outside Cara looked around as she went and walked around the broken cars. She looked through the windows, or where the windows should be. Then someone touched her shoulder when she was deep in thought and she spun around far to quickly as she fell on her butt. She looked up to see Dean trying to laugh and she glared at him with narrow eyes.  
"That was not cool Dean," she told him as she took his offered hand helping her up. Cara started to dust herself off as Dean chuckled some.  
"I don't know I thought It was pretty funny," Dean said chuckling some more. Cara just glared at him.  
"What do you want Dean," Cara asked slightly annoyed.  
"Well Sam told me and Bobby what you said," Dean told Cara. Cara just turned from him and started walking away from it. "Hey Cara come one."  
"What Dean what do you want me to tell you that you don't already know? And you better not say you understand for you don't," Cara told him not looking towards him as she continue to walk away.  
"I'm just saying that you can talk or open up to me or something you know," Dean told her. Cara stopped as she gave a sigh as she turned to him. Cara felt uncomfortable about sharing her feelings to him for she didn't share her feelings to must... if at all. Cara has known a life without people to share her life with and how she felt with anyone. She was truly confuse on how to take this and it made her uncomfortable.  
"I know Dean but you got to give me time. I-i just never had anyone to open up to and the only person I usually talk to is an angel who has trouble understanding humans half the time. So please just give me time," Cara said as she stood there rubbing at her arm and looking down like a defeated child.  
"Alright then. Come on let's get back to Bobby, he's probably wonder what the hell it's taking us so long," Dean said rolling his eyes. Cara just nodded smiling as she started to walk with Dean back on to Bobby's house. When Cara checked the time on the her watch she started to run.  
"Hey where's the fire," Dean yelled to Cara as he started to run after her.  
"I got to make dinner unless you want to go get yourself some food in town," Cara yelled to him as she got in the house and to the kitchen before Dean. Cara looked in the fridge and picked out some things as she got to cooking and started to sing a Bon Jovi song to herself. Bobby, Sam, and Dean sat in the living room and were discussing things as Cara continued to cook. Cara smiled as she started to go into her own little world. Cara went to take a sip of the stew she was cooking and accidently burnt her hand as she dropped the spoon on to the floor.  
"Cara you alright," Bobby asked getting up.  
"Yeah just burnt my hand is all. I'll be fine," Cara told Bobby as she picked up the spoon. Bobby came into the kitchen as he took a look at Cara's hand. He then let go nodding as he then took a look at what she was cooking.  
"Making stew tonight," Bobby asked smiling.  
"Yes the 'Beer Bottle Beef Stew' to be exact," Cara told him as she washed the spoon then dried it. She asked Bobby to get the bowls and she dipped the stew into the bowls. With the help of Bobby, Cara and him made sure Sam as well as Dean got a bowl. Dean made a statement about something as he took a bite and made a happy noise.  
"This is really good," Dean said as he started to shovel it down.  
"This is good. Hod did you make it," Sam asked cAra.  
"You take two bottles of beer, cut up some vegtables, a cup of water, beef, and mix it together and that is what you get. It is known as 'Beer Bottle Beef Stew.' Beer is very useful sometimes when cooking and not just for drinking," Cara told him smiling.  
"Amen for that," Bobby said as they all laughed and continued to eat.  
"I swear this is like heaven in every bite I take," Dean mumbled to himself. Cara started to giggle as she hit Dean in the arm.  
"Stop it. It can't pausable be that good. I mean the angels will take offense to that as well," Cara told him as she got up and went to wash her bowl and spoon. Once she sat them down in the sink she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Castiel.  
"Castiel what are you doing here," Cara asked confused by his presence back at the house.  
"Can we speak somewhere else. It is important," Castiel told her plainly.  
"Yeah sure let's go outside," Cara told him as she took the back door and waved to Sam, Dean, and Bobby who were watching with a weary look. Once outside Cara turned to see Castiel wasn't there as she turned to see him behind her. "So what do you need to discuss with me?"

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own Supernatural. Just Cara Brennan**

Anyways I thought I would show that Cara does have emotions and that she isn't a mary sue. I also wanted to show that even though she smiles and is nice doesn't mean she hasn't suffer. I hope you enjoy the chapter and the cliffhanger I have added as well~

Oh and if I don't update once a week like I have in the next two weeks it is because I have school.


	5. Chapter 5

"Some angels need your healing and you won't be coming back for a couple days depending," Castiel told Cara. Cara nodded as she stood there thinking.

"Okay but let me tell Sam, Bobby, and Dean," Cara told him as she turned and went back into the house. Cara went into the living room and let them know.

"How long you think you will be gone," Sam asked her.

"Not sure but I'll be alright," Cara said smiling as she turned and went back outside. Castiel held his hand out to Cara and she took his hand. Suddenly there were somewhere else and there was a couple people there. Cara notice some wounds and that their vessels weren't healing completely. Cara walked to one as he gave a bow to his head and she smiled placing a hand on his shoulder as her hair became white and her skin pale as well. Cara notice the angel she touched was becoming stronger as well as their grace grew brighter. The young woman smiled happy to help them as she walked to another and touched their forehead.

A couple days passed and she had finished healing a look of weariness in her eyes for the slightest bit.

"Thank you," she heard one say and she nodded.

"No need to thank me. I am only doing what is need of me. Though you shouldn't use me as a crutch. I may help and make you stronger,... but I can't always do it. Sometimes things can not be healed or made stronger. Keep this in mind everyone. There is only so much I can do but many that Death can to you all and those who live and breathe on this Earth," Cara said as it flowed from her and out. They all became silent knowing it wasn't her speaking but Matthew, the prier Angel of Life.

"Understood," the angels said bowing their heads. The white haired woman nodded her head as she held her hand out and a bright light consumed the surrounding area. Once gone the other angels closed their eyes, even Castiel had his eyes closed too, and they had all become stronger now. All the angels left but for Castiel and Cara. Cara lifted her head from looking at the ground to in front of her.

"There is no use in hiding Raphael I sense you there," Cara said as she gave a small smile. He showed himself and held his hand up.

"You beat me once more. I could never sneak up on you even when your in the process of being... well you once more, Angel of Life," Gabriel told her.

"You better then all the angels that I am not the true Angel of Life. I was merrily a short term replacement till the true Angel of Life found her true form once more," Cara told him.

"Yeah yeah whatever I don't care. I just wanted to say hello was all to my two favorite bros then be off," Gabriel told Cara. Cara only shock her head at him and smirked some.

"You truly have not changed since I've been gone Raphael. Castiel is the only one here that has gotten stronger and maybe a little rusty on his human skills. No offense Castiel but be happy that Cara has such a nice and kind nature to you at points," Cara said turning her head to him some.

"I shall keep that in mind then," Castiel said somewhat quietly. Gabriel only laughed some.

"It's been real and everything but I'm out," Gabriel said and disappeared. Cara rolled her eyes as she turned to Castiel fully.

"Can we go now please. Her body needs rest and she can't keep me within here for long Castiel," she had told him as she closed her eyes. Castiel nodded his head as he took her hand and they were in a motel as she fainted leaning against Castiel. The blue eyed man picked her up as he went over and laid her on the bed. He looked down at her as her hair changed back to red. Though he studied her features seeing the innocent and vulnerable side of her, as well as the side that made her wise as well as strong. He then disappeared from the room all together leaving nothing of his presence behind.

Sam and Dean got back to the motel room.

"Um Dean," Sam said. Dean had stopped talking and looked at his brother who was pointing to something. He looked in the direction and saw Cara resting there on one of the beds sound asleep. Dean hung his head back sighing and shaking his head as he walked over and shook her shoulder.

"Cara come on wake up," Dean told her. She moaned as she open her eyes some looking up at him.

"Dean... where am I? I don't remember much," Cara said sitting up and yawning.

"Castiel must have dropped you off here after you helped out the angels," Dean told her. Cara nodded slowly as she continued to sit there.

"Do you know how long you have been here," Sam asked her. She shook her head yawning.

"I'm sorry I'm not very helpful but I must have used a lot of energy to have fainted like that and not waking up for such a long while," Cara said shaking her head some.

"Alright then are you hungry," Dean asked. Cara smiled and nodded.

"I'm starving to tell the truth," She told Dean and Sam.

"Come on then. Me and Sam will change and then we can go to a diner," Dean said. Cara smiled widely as she nodded.

They sat in a diner as they ate. Dean had his burger, Cara a turkey toasted sandwich with soup, and Sam a salad with soup.

"This is very good. Maybe you should eat something more healthy too," Cara said as she finished eating her food. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam smiled with a nod.

"What you two are working against me so I don't eat my favorite foods?" Dean asked them sarcastically.

"Nope. Just want you to eat less of them is all," Cara told him as she giggled. Dean only rolled his eyes at her. "I'm going to step outside for a bit. I need some fresh air," Cara said standing up as she went outside and sat on a bench that was covered by tree branches. Cara stared at the cars passing by with eyes that seemed to have aged by many years in wisdom.

"You know you could have called me earlier Sister. I am a busy man," a voice said beside her.

"Yes and I apologize for not calling earlier but I didn't have some of my memories or the knowledge that I have to ask you to come. Simple as that, Death," Cara said as she turned her face to him and gave a soft smile at the slicked back black hair, sulked in cheeks, pale skin, and sharp black suit. She also notice that he had a thing of fries in his hand as he ate them.

"So not all of your memories have returned," Death asked.

"No but I do remember the beginning of this world and creating God though. I am quiet upset that he and some of the others have not turned out what I expected," Cara said sighing shaking her head.

"Hm does anything turn out the way it's suppose to," Death asked sarcastically. Cara only smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I have missed you Death. Even though you do bug me sometimes I have missed your company," Cara told him.

"Oh my that is a new one. A person, my sister of them all, has missed the company of Death," he told her.

"Yes well Life can not live without Death and the way you talk about others is very amusing at times as well. Even though some of them are from my personal creation," Cara said as she giggled some smiling a little more.

"Yes well you weren't the smartest in creating them but you did anyway," Death told her.

"It is not my fault how they act. I my create them but they create their own identity that makes them unique from others," Cara told him.

"So you say," Death told her. Cara only shook her head at him as she smiled some more.

"How long do I have till it is time for you to reap me?" Cara then asked him turning back to look at Death who gave her a look. She sighed but gave a somewhat unpleased smile. "Yes I know. You can't tell me. Well you should go then would not want to keep you from your work Brother," Cara turned her head away from him. Death stood taking his cane as he was about to walk but turned back to Cara and gave a small sad smile.

"Your time is slowly coming upon you but faster now that you are remembering. Be careful Sister. *whispers* I rather not have to reap your soul so soon," Death said then turned as he disappeared while walking. Cara closed her eyes with a small sigh as she sat there.

"Hey you just going to sit there," Dean's voice asked. Cara stood up and just smiled.

"Nah~ just waiting for you guys is all," Cara said smiling as she stood up and followed them to the car and got in the backseat.

"You sure you don't want to sit up front," Sam asked.

"I'm sure Dean will just start stinking up the car and you to will argue so I shall stay back here were it is mostly safe," Cara said as she buckled up her seatbelt. Dean just rolled his eyes as Sam looked off to the side and out the window. Cara smiled as she leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes. Dean was playing music as he drove the impala and made turns into the direction of the motel.

Once they got back to the motel Dean said he had to take and follow some clues and for her to stay at the motel with Sam.

"I understand you can stop trying to treating me like a child now," Cara told him rolling her eyes. Dean pat her own the head making her glare at him as he left. Cara sighed as she moved to see what Sam was doing on his laptop. He was apparently looking up information so Cara went over to the bed and laid down on the bed closing her eyes.

"Hey Cara you sure you don't remember anything?" Sam asked her.

"No but I did get a flash of the memories of who I am as an angel," she told him as she turned to him laying on her stomach as she propped her head on her crossed arms.

"Really," Sam asked as he moved his laptop and turned to Cara.

"Yeah do you want me to tell you what I remember?" Cara asked him.

"Yeah I would like to know," Sam told her nodding his head.

"Well it seems like a created a lot of things. Trees, countries, people, God,-," Cara didn't get to finish as Sam almost fell from his chair.

"You created God?!" He exclaimed.

"Well yes as the original Angel of Life I created God. He just created the basic understanding of humans and other beings but I made those ideas real it seems. Oh and Death is my brother and if you piss him off I will not be able to help you at all. Death maybe my baby brother but he will kill you if you piss him off," Cara told him yawning.

* * *

Disclamer: I do not own supernatural. Only my ocs.

On another note I'm sorry I took so long to up date and I think I'm going to hold off on my other story and see if I can continue it or not.

Edit: Figure I add and change a little bit around. Now I start working on new chapter~


End file.
